The Chaos Dragon Slayer Haruto Shi the Shinigami
by Kakvshi
Summary: Haruto Shi is trained by Acnologia, he aventually kills Acnologia and heads to earthland he then joins fairy tail where many adventures await him!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps, this story is about the CHAOS DRAGON SLAYER Shi Haruto (Haruto Death) who joins fairy tail after he kills the rest of the dragon population (Haruto is 2x Acnologia's level.) Let's get rooooitttt into the news...  
*Acnologia's Nest*  
Acnologia had just been killed, by none other than his own apprentice Shi Haruto or as Acnologia called him 'Shinigami' Haruto felt no remorse for killing his former father fuigure. He just stared at the dead dragon, he decided he would give him an honourary grave in the 'Council Of The Dragons'  
Room. Haruto quickly jumped down and grabbed Acnologia's body with him he jumped with all his might, it was as if he were flying. Witch he could do if he grew his 'Wings of Decay'  
but decided Acnologia's death was more than worth his time. Haruto was most likely a bit stronger then the dark lord Zeref himself, this made Haruto think highly of himself but not to the point where he was a cocky cunt. He'd admit that he's been cocky against some dragons such as, Igneel, Metallica, Acnologia. But multiple times during those battles he underestimated them and got hit. He was rather happy with the amount of strength he had as of now, and was happy with his appearance. Haruto wore a Black cloak with a Mask of a crow and the cloak said on the back in red 'Shinigami' he also had an eyepatch, due to losing his eye in a battle. He smelled his sorroundings it smelt like destruction.  
That was the rather kind of smell he had gotten used too, after all he was the chaos dragon slayer. And most likely the strongest wizard too exist, the only one who he felt even had a chance against him was Zeref Dragneel. He worshiped Zeref, even though he knew he never truly put his loyalty to him. He would most likely turn back to Kami after he left Acnologia and entered the realm of Humans. Haruto gripped a small knife that Acnologia gave to him for his birthday. Right now, Haruto felt as if he could take on the world.

*Acnologia's Digging.*  
Haruto had started digging. He made a huge crater and he slowly put the dragons body into the whole, he then used some stone magic and painted it gray. It read in blue 'Here lies Acnologia a great Teacher, and Father fuigure.' Haruto just stood there for a bit looking at the dragon's body he then left some flowers. He left the grave and went back to Acnologia's Nest, he needed a few more things from the cave, such as his Scaled Glove and Ring, and his Black scaled Scarf he made both out of Acnologia's scales. The only reason he was able to make them before his death is because, when they were sparring he managed to hit off some scales,  
Of course this only happened a couple of times, But now he could take as many scales as he wanted. before he left he managed to grab many more of his scales, he decided he would make a sword out of them. When he reached the nest he took his Glove,Ring,Scarf. Then he went to his magic station, he used a spell to cast the scales into a Godly sword it's a one of a kind. He then went back to Acnologia's grave, he then sucked out the rest of his magic power. Haruto is now 3x stronger than Acnologia. Haruto felt as if it was time to finally go, before he left he payed his respects to the world. Haruto then softly said "Chaotic Rift" and walked through it, if you ever had the chance to hear haruto's voice it sounded as if a god descended down onto the world, he would often sing when he was fighting. At times during his fights when he sang, the opponent would stop and sing.  
Leaving an open spot for him to attack. As Haruto stepped into the 'Human Realm' he felt wierd, it wasn't as chaotic as he was used too. Their was often patches of green grass on the floor. He started walking down a trail. As he walked down he couldn't help but notice these strange animals, such as Birds, Squirells, and sometimes fish in a pond.  
It truly was a majestic sight to see, if you breathed there it felt as if harmony was in your soul. But of course since Haruto is basically the emodiment of Decay, Death,Destruction,  
Haruto has tooken off his mask and put it into his Chaotic Rift, revealing a truly beautiful boy. As he made his way around he noticedit was getting darker. He kept walking,  
But eventually it was pitch dark, he saw a fire in the distance he decided to go there. As he made his way he saw three fuigures there, one with Red hair and Armour on, One with pink hair and a scarf and one with Blonde hair, he also saw what looked like a blue flying creature. As he headed towards the camp the Blue creature saw him and alerted the people around the fire they all turned around, and saw Haruto. Haruto simply kept walking, eventually when he made it. All four of the people/creatures started asking him questions such as "Who are you?"  
"Why are you here?" etc. Haruto just stood silent. But then he finally spoke "As for who I am, I am Death. As for why I am here, that is an act of Kami." they looked at him,  
confused he then followed up saying "I request permission to stay here, with you people Or I will take it by force." he said Darkly his usually beautiful voice seemed distorted they all simply nodded. he then said "If you try anything while I am asleep I will kill you all in a second you hear that?" they all looked and nodded, he then went to sleep on a big rock Nearby. The people said "He's wierd, Erza if he tried to kill us, would he be able to? or would you stop him?" the Blonde asked the red head "Well, Lucy I'm afraid I most likely wouldn't be able to as his magic levels seemed to ache of Death, and they also seemed to be higher than the guild master himself." Erza said. The pink person stayed completely quiet

*The Next Day*

Haruto woke up only too feel something next to him, it was an animal it seemed like a wolf. He decided to talk to it while petting it he even ended up taming the wolf and making it a pet. He ended up checking on those people earlier and saw them "Hello." he said in his Usually beautiful voice they all looked at him suprised at his voice, they definetley favored it over the other voice that was filled with hatred. "Anyways, my name is Haruto Shi, Chaos Dragon Slayer, Killer of the Dragon World, and Strongest wizard in existence." he said calmly "But you may also call me "Shinigami" or "Kami"" He said "Anywas I'd like to know where I could join a 'Guild' I believe you people call it." he said. They all simply nodded. They then went to Fairy Tale Guild hall He opened the door leaking all his killing intent witch was more than enough to make a person DIE just by that. Everyone stared at him, He Walked up to the middle and said. "How do I join?" immedietly a White haired girl appeared right infront of him and said "Hello,  
My name is Mirajane but just call me Mira, I am the one who simbolizes if you're an actuall member of the guild with this she said "Well then, How do I join? I'm not used to this Realm." He said. "First you must talk to the guild master" Mira then lead him to the guild master. "Hey there, young man!" Makarov said. Makarov was quite scared of Haruto's killing intent. "So you want to join the guild?" Makarov asked then he said "WELL, JOIN AWAY!" Mira then looked at him "What color and where do you want it?" Mira asked "Black, And I want it on my Arm right below the elbow." He said Mira then stamped it onto him, at first it was black then a bunch of red strikes appeared on it. He then walked into the guild hall finally releasing his killing intent and sat at the bar. Mira then asked him "What would you like sir?" Mira said, as he was taking off his mask. As soon as he took of his mask she blushed at his beautiful face "Just water would be fine." He said. "Mhm" Mira said and grabbed some water and put it infront of Mira he then said "How much.." Mira then said "Since this is your first drink it's free,  
but also because it's water and not wine nor beer." Mira claimed "Oh." He sighed he drank it quietley. After he finished it he then got up and said "Thanks..." he then walked up to the mission board he then looked and took an A-Rank mission. It was to kill a bunch of Flameraks. "I'll be back in a second." he said and dissapeared after saying "Chaotic RIft" he then appeared in a town he then said "Chibaku Tensei" the whole town then appeared into a peice of earth except for the humans who he teleported out. He then said "Bansho Ten'in" and the Peice of earth appeared in front of him He then quickly said "Odama Rasengan" And a huge sphere crashed into the mini planet it then broke into peices he then teleported back into the Guild hall after getting the Jewel He then Grabbed another A-Rank mission. And it went so on and so on. It was finally getting dark and he teleported into the guild hall. He looked for Makarov he then said "Gramps, I got no-where to stay care to help me find a place?" He asked but then Mira appeared in front of him and said "I-I Wouldn't mind showing you a place to live,"  
she then finished the sentence saying "Or even at my place for the n-night." She said, her face was as red a' tomato he then said "What ever one is fastest." she then took him to her house she made a bed for him on the couch but before she could he said "It's fine I'll sleep on the floor." He said then Mira said "No! After all the work you've done today you deserve a bed, atleast a couch!" She said but not noticing what she said until a couple minutes later he then said "I'll sleep in the bed with you then." He said blankley he didn't know what the CENSCORED is. So it didn't seem wierd to him. "O-o-ok..." Mira said. They then walked to her bedroom and Mira took one side while Haruto took the other. Haruto simply fell asleep Mira then fell asleep but then had a dream of where her and Him did the CENSCORED into the CENSCORED then Haruto stook his CENSCORED into her tight CENSCORED...etc.

*WELL, thats it for the first chapter if you liked please leave a review and show your report.* 


	2. Emotion

Aye! this chapters name is emotionless so ye *Day*  
Haruto had woken up, he got out of bed to notice a sleeping Mira on the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then got up and went into the kitchen and cracked some eggs from the fridge he then decided to get out some sasusage. He made the sasuage then he heard a yawn. "Smells good.." Mira said she then opened her eye to see a cooking Haruto. she thought 'Wow, he looks even better when he's cooking. Wonder what he looks like during battles...' she then saw Haruto plating it, 'Woah, It looks real good...' She thought. Just then Haruto asked "Want some?" then Mira struggled for an answer "Y-yeah." Her face red. She then took a plate and sat at the table Haruto quickly ate it up. Mira took her time. She then heard Haruto say "Chaotic Rift." then a rift opened he went in and came out in a white outfit with a black marking on the cloak that said "Kami" Haruto then said "Well, I'm going to the guild hall." he then said "You can come with me if you want." Mira then IMMEDIETLY Said "Yeah! I'll come with you."  
They went through the Chaotic Rift and appeared in the guild hall. Then everyone stared at him and Mira (He doesn't have his Crow mask on.) He then walked up to a A-Class mission7 "Hey Mira, Want to come?" Everyone stared at him and Mira, Mira simply nodded they went through the chaotic rift and they appeared in a town. Haruto then said "Wait here." Next thing Mira knew was Haruto said "Chibaku Tensei" then the whole earth appeared into a sphere of ground and he then said "Bansho Ten'in" Then it appeared in front of him then he said "Odama Rasengan"  
He then went up to town hall he then collected the 500,000 Jewel he got he then gave Mira 250,000 Jewel he then opened up another chaotic rift and they went straight through then they kept getting missions and completing them the same way until, on a mission Mira then said "Hey, can I have a try?" Haruto simply nodded. She turned into a demon summon and started attacking the monsters It took Mira about 30 Minutes to do it, And by the time she was finished Haruto was fast asleep. She then got her pay then she put half into Haruto's poutch then she grew some wings and flew back to the guild hall with Haruto in her arms. Everone stared at them for a while and some of the girls seemed mad that Mira already got the "Fresh Meat" Mira looked pretty embarrased He then woke up and pulled his head up and accidently kissed Mira, Mira was trying to take full advantage of this. She tried to deepen it only for Haruto too break off and say "Sorry, that was wierd wasn't it?" then everyone said "GET A ROOM!" Mira blushed at the thought of kissing him again, But all of a sudden Haruto dropped to the floor and he had these black scales all over him, with additional blue scales everyone gasped Mira quickly picked him up but was blocked by some Black sand? (Iron Sand) She then noticed the sand started looping around his body and then he finally stood up to everyone suprise his eye were black with red (Kaneki's half ghoul eye) everyone stared at him. Haruto then grabbed Mira and they disappeared Mira noticed she was in a bed? She blushed but then she saw Haruto's eyes they were Ocean blue with occasional black markings in it..(2 tails has taken over and you know how perverted it it) She could tell the eyes were full of Lust, And Love. She then noticed that Haruto had already stuck 'it' in...she moaned in pain and pleasure (Now kids I don't write lemons so...)CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED *AT GUILD HALL*

The guild hall has been over taken by fear as a Haruto holding a Mira bridal style appeared Mira and Haruto still had that speical Glow on them so they could tell what had happened but this time, Haruto was in his black outfit. He unleashed all his killing intent making everyone in there pass out except for Makarov that is "Makarov I've heard there's a thing called a 'S-Class Mage'..." Makarov nodded "So, I want to be one. How do I become one?" He asked Makarov. Makarov then explained about the S-Class Tournament...etc. "Can I enter the tournament?" Makarov Nodded. Haruto stopped his killing intent. Makarov sighed in relief even for a wizard like him any longer than that and he would've been out.  
Everyone woke up then Erza signaled for him to come over there "I heard about this flute called Lullaby, Can you get it?" Haruto nodded. Haruto then checked everywhere until he found someone talking about Eisenwald and Lullaby he then unleashed a tiny bit of his killing intent they started shivering he then asked "Where are they?" they then told him about a train. He Rift'ed to the station and then he went into it he then asked everyone about it until he then found out most of them were at a train station. He knew what lullaby was so he covered his ears in a seal and he left for the train station? he then saw cops, cops, cops.  
he then said "Move out of the way" they did and he said "Chibaku Tensei" this time he just jumped with all his might and said "Odama Rasengan!" and he lodged it into the Chibaku Tensei he then saw thousands of bodys falling out but there was one person flying well knowing him he said "Bansho Ten'in" and the fuigure was pulled to Haruto. Haruto then took his soul and Lullaby. He then rift'ed back to the Guild Hall. He then explained the situation to Makarov who agreed it was an S-Class mission just for the sheer fact that they were dealing with a Zeref Creation and a whole Dark Guild. He then said that he will be joining a team with Mira, Erza, and himself.

*5 Months after Galuna Island/Tower of heaven...* (Don't worry i will post about those on different storys) (Also this is S-Class exams thing..)

After the tower of heaven incident it was time for the S-class Tournament. Mira would Accompany him. They rift'ed to the train station and they rode on it and Haruto put his head on Mira's lap because of motion sickness, And because she actually started having feelings for the girl. Mira was of course happy that the person who she loved was enjoying her company she thought in her mind "Score!" when it was time to get off the train Haruto stood up and carried Mira out. Once they were in the capital where the S-Class tournament was being held a bunch of reporters were outside of the train waiting for the competitors they all saw Haruto and walked up to him, and started asking him questions such as "Do you think you can win?" etc. But Haruto merely rifted out of there while holding Mira bridal style they appeared out of it infront of the Colleseum they entered it and Haruto walked too the competitors side and Mira entered the first class one (First row) Most of the guild was there for him everyone was mainly buying 'Haruto Love!' Posters but those were the fan girls the guys bought 'Haruto can do it!' posters for their favorite wizard. Haruto told the guard his name and told him to wait at room 17 witch he did and then he rift'ed to Mira and stood next to her until his turn. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck. He jumped down into the arena and would be facing Kizume the Snake magic user. He decided to end it fast he said "Bansho Ten'in" then he said "Chaos Dragons: Claw of Death!" and then he hit Kizume, Kizume was killed instantly. Everyone saw him standing over her dead body he then said "Weakling" and returned next to Mira. The referee declared Haruto the winner due to...Death. Mira kissed him, on the lips this time. He didn't mind it anymore so he deepened it then he finally broke from it. All the fairy tail members were cheering, so were his fan girls. He sat next to Mira. Who was holding his hand the whole time until the matches were over time for the Semi-Finals. He was first against Mikoto. The beast tamer. He again jumped down. Mira blew him a kiss before the match he simply gave a thumbs up. "3...2...1" "GO!"  
Haruto decided to toy with his prey. But then he grew tired and wanted to put his head against Mira's lap so he decided to end it fast. "Odama Rasengan!" Haruto said instantly hitting Mikoto, Mikoto was K.O'd. Natsu Jumped up again to Mira but then the other competitor Nazua did the same to his opponent. It was the finals to see who would make S-class. Nazua stayed in the Areana and Haruto jumped down (this boi gonna be a challenge well, not rlly Haruto is just toying..)  
321 goo "Chaos Dragons: Roar" "Odama Rasengan" Haruto said then Nazua said "White dragons: Orb of light!" Nazua hit him, Haruto was 'down' that was a shadow clone... Haruto then charged up behind him with his sword and then put it around his neck and slit it. This covered his blade in blood, wich he just licked off. then the proctor said "The newest S-Class mage, Haruto Shi!" the arena roared in excitement. Mira jumped down next to Haruto. Holding his hand, they walked up to the Fairy Tail section.  
All his guild members were cheering for him, they walked to Makarov who hugged 'em. They all went through a Chaotic Rift to the Guild hall. Sorceror Weekly IMMIEDIETLY came bargin through the door to interview Haruto and Mira. Mira and Haruto were taken to Sorceror weekly, They also offered Haruto to model for sorceror weekly witch he accepted. First the interview then the Modeling he said. "So, Haruto Shi. What is your relationship with Mira?" Haruto then said "Well,  
We're dating, and she is the only person I trust." "Hmmm" "Do you feel remorse for killing your competitors?" He asked Haruto then said "None." The interviewer nodded. then a couple of other questions then he said. "Ok, it's time for the modeling."  
Haruto nodded the theme was "Couples" So he and Mira did the Poses and they felt comfortable because they've done this before. (The poses) After they finished it they went back to Haruto's Mansion. They slipped into bed together, and then they fell asleep. When they woke up it was wierd because they.. HAD BEEN ASLEEP FOR A WHOLE DAMN WEEK! They woke up went back to the guild hall, but stopped at a store first and bought sorceror weekly. Before they could make it in there was a line out of the door for the shop because his fangirls just wanted to see him, and his interview so BADLY, They looked at their parts and like them. They walked to the guild hall and were greeted by the whole guild saying "Ohayou, S-Class's" (Mira is S) Mira and him went and grabbed a S-Class mission. Haruto walked over to Erza and said "Want to come with Mira, and I?" Erza nodded (The 'strongest' team in fairy tail was never formed, so the HarMiraErz team was made as the strongest. They all went through the portal only to be back in the dragon realm?

hiy fagiittsz clifg hangzer nexrt chapter has a lemon so, fuck off 


End file.
